Black Butterfly
by Alraune
Summary: HPDM, SLASH CharaDeath angedeutet Ginny hasst es, wenn Harry betrunken heimkommt, weil sie dann weiß, dass er bei Draco war. Und sie hasst sich dafür, dass sie nichts dagegen unternimmt.


**Titel:** Black Butterfly

**Autor:** Alraune

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, alle Figuren und so weiter gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling.

**Beta: **TanteHildegard knuddel

**Warnung:** SLASH! Chara-Death (angedeutet)

**Summary: **Ginny hasst es, wenn Harry betrunken heimkommt, weil sie dann weiß, dass er bei Draco war. Und sie hasst sich dafür, dass sie nichts dagegen unternimmt.

Harrys Auto parkt mit quietschenden Bremsen vor unserer Einfahrt. Wenn Harry betrunken ist, kann er nie so gut fahren, das weiß ich.

Jetzt hört man seine unsicheren Schritte in der Einfahrt. Ich hasse es, wenn er betrunken ist. Ich weiß, dass er dann bei Draco war. Die beiden kippen sich immer mit Whiskey voll, bevor sie miteinander ins Bett gehen. Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich es weiß, aber nichts dagegen unternehme. Stattdessen hocke ich immer nur in der Küche, lese Mums Rezeptbücher und koche Essen für Harry, das er nie isst, weil er entweder zu spät kommt oder schon bei der Arbeit gegessen hat. Aber ich kann mich nicht scheiden lassen- ich liebe ihn doch. Ich dummes Huhn liebe ihn und er weiß es. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, wie damals, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe und ich im Nachthemd dastand, während er bei uns am Frühstückstisch saß und mich anlächelte. Ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, ich liebe ihn mehr als meine Familie und meine Freunde.

Der Schlüssel rumort heftig im Schloss., Wwenn Harry betrunken ist, braucht er immer ewig, um die Tür aufzuschließen, also stehe ich auf und öffne. Da steht er vor mir, mit zerstrubbelten Haaren, weiten grünen Augen und aufgebissenen roten Lippen. Ich weiß, dass es Draco gewesen sein muss, der ihm auf die Lippen gebissen hat, weil seine Lippen immer so aussehen, wenn er von Draco kommt. "G- Ginny?", lallt er, aber nicht so arg, er kann noch einigermaßen deutlich sprechen.

"Ja, komm rein, ich mach dir was warm", sage ich und schiebe ihn in die Küche.

"Ach, Ginny, sei doch nicht albern", nuschelt er. "Ich hab schon gegessen."

Ja, wahrscheinlich Kaviar und teures französisches Brot, Champagner und Hummer und Muscheln- was reiche Leute halt so essen. Draco ist sehr reich, immer läuft er mit goldenen Uhren rum und manchmal schenkt er Harry teure Seidenhemden oder einmal einen Ring mit einem riesigen Smaragd. Harry behauptet, er hätte die Hemden im Sonderangebot auf dem Heimweg gekauft, aber das glaube ich ihm nicht, und den Ring hab ich gefunden, als ich seinen Nachttisch durchwühlte.

Er verwöhnt Harry mehr als seine Frau, Daphne Greengrass. Sie läuft immer in hässlichen, billig nachgemachten Designerkleidern herum und scheint nicht besonders glücklich, wenn sie am Wühltisch steht und klotzige Ketten mit falschen Perlen heraussucht. Neulich hab ich sie gesehen und fand, dass sie wie eine Krähe wirkt, mit ihren strohigen schwarzen Haaren, ihren dicken Lippen, den kleinen, schmalen Augen, der flachen Brust, den Rettungsringen an der Hüfte und ihren abartig kurzen und dicken Beinen. Ich kann verstehen, dass Draco Harry dieser... Vogelscheuche vorzieht. Harry ist schlank und sehnig und hat seidige Haare und leuchtend grüne Augen und schmetterlingsförmige Lippen und bewegt sich so elegant wie ein Tänzer. Draco sieht auch furchtbar gut aus, hochgewachsen und schlank, mit leuchtend silberblonden Haaren, hinreißend grauen Augen und rosafarbenen Lippen und der den Malfoys angeborenen Eleganz.

Es ist fast unwirklich, wie gut die beiden aussehen, und mit was für hässlichen Frauen sie verheiratet sind. Ich bin auch nicht besonders hübsch, ich bin ein mageres Ding mit kaum Hüften und klauenartigen Händen, meine Lippen sind schmal und meine Augen gewöhnlich straßenköterbraun, nur meine Haare sind wunderschön, wie fließendes Kupfer sehen sie aus, sagt Harry. Es ist kein Wunder, dass sie sich von uns abgewendet haben, bei der geballten Hässlichkeit.

"Willst du ins Bett gehen?", frage ich. Harry nickt müde und taumelt die Treppe hoch. Er wird immer weniger betrunken, wenn die beiden sich erst mal mit feinem Essen vollgestopft haben, kippen sie Whiskey hinterher, um ihr Gewissen zu betäuben, wenn sie miteinander schlafen, aber es wird von Mal zu Mal weniger, wie ich merke, weil Harry neulich bloß die Treppe hoch kriechen konnte.

Wenn man jemanden nur lange genug betrügt, stumpft man irgendwann gegen das nagende schlechte Gewissen ab, nehme ich an. Und er bleibt immer länger, früher ist er höchstens eine oder anderthalb Stunden zu spät gekommen, jetzt sind drei, vier, fünf draus geworden. Vielleicht sind die Champagnerflaschen jetzt größer geworden, kühle, elegant geschwungene Champagnerflaschen in gläsernen Schüsseln und in Eiswürfeln, schäumend und prickelnd. So wie der Champagner in den teuren Restaurants immer ist, wenn Harry mit mir dorthin geht.

Dann ziehe ich meine besten Kleider an, feine Abendkleider aus Tüll und Seide, die so unbequem sind, dass man sich kaum bewegen kann, und nachher gehen wir noch ins Theater. Vorletztes Mal, als ich ein ganz enges, rotes Satinkleid anhatte, trafen wir Draco und Daphne. Daphne trug einen hellblauen Alptraum und fette Klunker an ihren kurzen Fingern, während Draco in seinem silbernen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug wirklich fabelhaft aussah, aber Harry auch, in dem nachtblauen Anzug mit der roten Krawatte, den ich für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Wir begrüßten uns mit Handschlag- Harry und Dracos Hände blieben ein wenig länger ineinander verschränkt, als nötig war- und setzten uns an einen Tisch. Wir tranken Champagner, der so prickelte, dass ich leise rülpsen musste. Harry hustete sehr laut, um das Geräusch zu übertönen, während Daphne mich angewidert ansah und Draco mich herablassend musterte. Dann aßen wir Hummer mit einer merwürdigen, abscheulichen Soße und ich stocherte hiflos mit meinem Messer in den harten Schalen herum. Daphne aß ihn elegant und ohne Probleme- vermutlich eins ihrer wenigen Talente-, ebenso wie Draco. Harry nahm mir das Messer aus der Hand und erklärte mir, wie ich den Hummer essen musste. Misstrauisch fummelte ich an den harten Schalen herum und warf mein Weinglas mit dem schrecklich sauren Weißwein um. Harry sah keineswegs genervt aus, aber er rief den Ober her und teilte ihm mit, er solle den Hummer wegnehmen und ihm und mir ein Putensteak mit Kartoffeln bringen. Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und Daphne schnaubte verächtlich. Ich hockte wie ein Häufchen Elend auf meinem seidegepolsterten Stuhl, der ziemlich unbequem war, und schniefte leise, während Tränen über meine Wangen liefen. Wieso machte ich immer alles falsch?

"Hey, Gin, Liebling, ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Harry und strich tröstend über meine Wangen und wischte meine Tränen mit einer Damastserviette weg.

"Das kommt halt davon, wenn man in sozial niederen Schichten aufwächst", sagte Draco mit unverhohlenem Hohn.

"Sei sofort still, Draco!", blaffte Harry ihn an. Er hatte sich verraten, aber er merkte es nicht. Sonst nannte er Draco immer Malfoy, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, und auch Daphne sah nicht überrascht aus, vermutlich wusste sie ebenfalls davon. "Sie kann doch nichts dafür, dass sie nicht als verwöhntes Einzelkind aufgewachsen ist!"

"Entschuldigung", fuhr Draco mich an. Ich senkte den Blick und sah, wie Harry Dracos Hand drückte und mit dem Daumen beruhigend über Dracos Handrücken fuhr. Der Ober brachte uns die Putensteaks und ich war erleichtert, dass ich endlich etwas hatte, von dem ich wusste, wie man es aß. Oder auch nicht.

"Die Petersilie isst man nicht mit", bemerkte Daphne spitz und nippte an ihrem Weinglas. "Die ist Zierde."

Ich schob meinen Teller zurück und hätte am liebsten losgeweint. Harry nahm meinen Arm, stand auf und zog mich hinter sich her. "Ihr entschuldigt uns", murmelte er Draco und Daphne zu. In einem leeren, unbeleuchteten Gang blieben wir stehen und Harry nahm mich in den Arm. "Mach dir nichts draus", flüsterte er. "Das ist doch egal, das kannst du ja nicht wissen. Lass dich von Greengrass nicht aus der Ruhe bringen." Jetzt weinte ich erst richtig los und presste mich an Harrys Brust, der mich fest an sich drückte, bis ich aufhörte zu schluchzen. "Geht's wieder?", wisperte er. Ich nickte. "Geh am besten mal auf die Toilette", murmelte er und zupfte nervös an seiner Krawatte. Ich nickte erneut und machte mich auf in Richtung Damenklo. Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte ich eine silberne Bewegung und drückte mich hastig an die Wand, damit Draco mich nicht sah, als er an mir vorbeirauschte, in Harrys Richtung. Leise schlich ich ihm hinterher und spähte um die Ecke. "Das war wirklich unfair", sagte Harry scharf zu Draco.

Der jedoch legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Ihre Lippen trafen hart aufeinander und ich hörte leise schmatzende Geräusche, wie wenn man einen Stöpsel aus der Badewanne zog. Harry leckte über Dracos Lippen, dann legte er den Kopf zurück und ließ zu, dass Draco an seiner freigelegten Kehle knabberte. Mir wurde schlecht, als ich sah, wie Harry das genoss und er mit geschickten Fingern und ohne hinzusehen Dracos Jackett aufknöpfte. Draco schob seine Hände weg. "Nicht hier", wisperte er. "Jemand könnte uns sehen."

"Hier ist doch niemand", flüsterte Harry und küsste ihn so wild, dass ich laut losweinen wollte. Draco stöhnte leise und krallte seine Finger in Harrys Nacken. Plötzlich schien er wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei er sein Jackett zuknöpfte und es zurechtzupfte.

"Draco..." Harrys Stimme war heiser und gierig und seine Augen glitten hungrig über Dracos Lippen.

"Nein, Harry", sagte Draco sanft.

"Ich liebe dich", hauchte Harry und sah ihn verlangend an. Seine Lippen klafften auseinander, als warteten sie nur darauf, geküsst zu werden, und seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen.

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Draco. "Aber wir müssen zurück. Sonst merken sie was." Zärtlich richtete er Harrys Krawatte und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Dann räusperte er sich und lief den Gang wieder hinunter. Hastig floh ich zu unserem Tisch, wo Daphne mit verbittertem Gesicht an einem Früchtebecher nuckelte. Ich ließ mich heftig atmend in den Sitz fallen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

"Hast du sie gesehen?", murmelte Daphne. Ich nickte erschöpft. Sie sah sich um, dann schob sie mir unter dem Tisch ein kleines Fläschchen zu. "Trink, es sieht gerade keiner her", befahl sie leise. Ich gehorchte und nahm einen großen, hastigen Schluck. Wodka. "Schön, nicht wahr?", fragte Daphne und lächelte traurig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Wunderschönste, was ich je gesehen habe", murmelte ich. "Und das Schrecklichste."

"Weasley, wo hast du denn das Kleid her?", erkundigte Daphne sich plötzlich in anderem Tonfall. "Das sieht ja gar nicht so übel aus!"

"Ich weiß nicht mehr", sagte ich. "Wir haben es irgendwo in London gekauft." Harry und Draco setzten sich zu uns, Harry lächelte mich an. Seine Lippen glänzten frisch und blutig rot.

"Was haltet ihr von einem Drink?", fragte er fröhlich in die Runde. Der Ober kam und nahm unsere Bestellungen auf, Draco nahm einen Martini, Daphne einen Prosecco mit Melonen, Harry irgendetwas sehr französisches und ich bestellte einen doppelten Whiskey, worauf mich alle merkwürdig ansahen. Aber niemand sagte etwas, als ich ihn mit großen Schlucken herunterkippte, als wäre er Wasser. Die ganze Zeit tanzten die Bilder vor meinen Augen, der Kuss, die verlangenden Blicke Harrys, Draco, wie er sein Jackett zuknöpfte. Draco bezahlte für uns alle und danach gingen wir noch ins Theater, "Macbeth", einem sehr verwirrenden Stück, das ich nicht mal ansatzweise verstand. Später auf der Heimfahrt erklärte Harry es mir, aber den Sinn dahinter konnte ich immer noch nicht ganz erkennen.

Aber eigentlich ist Harry ja der beste Mann, den man sich wünschen kann. Er weckt mich morgens immer pünktlich und bringt mir das Frühstück ans Bett. Er ist immer frisch rasiert und trägt saubere, ordentliche Klamotten und hübsche Krawatten, die ich ihm ausgesucht habe, und er gibt mir immer Geld zum Shoppen, so viel, dass mein Kleiderschrank fast überläuft, und jeden Samstag erledigt er mit mir die Einkäufe, schiebt den Einkaufswagen für mich und kauft mir Schokolade. Sonntags kocht er für mich und unternimmt lange Spaziergänge mit mir und er interessiert sich für meine Freundinnen und weiß ihre Namen und Vorlieben und fährt mich zu ihnen hin, wenn er Zeit hat. Er verdient gut, und seine Aurorenkollegen, die er manchmal samstags mitbringt, sind ordentliche, höfliche, freundliche, humorvolle Menschen. Wenn er auf Reisen geht, bringt er mir immer Geschenke mit und schickt mir jeden Tag einen Brief und schreibt, dass er an mich denkt. Oft schenkt er mir auch Blumen, "für die schönste Frau der Welt", oder Pralinen und immer, wenn ich etwas falsch mache oder mich falsch benehme, hilft er mir, und wenn sich jemand lustig darüber macht, dann macht er ihn zur Schnecke.

Überhaupt macht er andere Leute immer fertig, wenn sie mich beleidigen. Neulich bin ich viel zu schnell gefahren, und der Polizist hat mich total fertig gemacht, und Harry, der mit Ron im Wagen hinter mir gefahren war, ist ausgestiegen, hat den Verkehr blockiert und den Polizisten zur Schnecke gemacht, dass er das gefälligst zurücknehmen soll.

Eigentlich wäre er perfekt, wenn er nur nicht die Affäre mit Draco hätte. Nein,- Affäre kann man es eigentlich schon nicht mehr nennen, er liebt Draco tausendmal mehr als mich. Fast immer, wenn wir miteinander schlafen, schreit er Dracos Namen, wenn er kommt., "Draaaaaaaaaaaco", das a zieht er ganz lang und das o ist mehr ein abgehacktes Stöhnen. Meinen Namen schreit er nie, und manchmal, wenn er träumt und ich wach daliege, weil ich wegen der Wasserader unter unserem Schlafzimmer nicht einschlafen kann, murmelt er Dracos Namen und wälzt sich hin und her. Manchmal will ich ihn aufwecken und ihn fragen, was das soll, aber ich mache es dann doch nicht, weil ich unsere Liebe nicht zerstören will.

Jetzt habe ich das Problem ja auch nicht mehr, weil Harry vor drei Monaten unser Schlafzimmer in den zweiten Stock verlegt hat, damit ich trotz der Wasserader wieder besser schlafen kann und jetzt schlafe ich tatsächlich durch.

Ich schalte das Licht in der Küche aus und gehe ins Bad. Harry hat eine Pralinenschachtel auf das Regal gestellt und ich nehme mir eine Nougatpraline, während ich mich auf den Badewannenrand setze. Er vergisst mich nie, selbst wenn er betrunken von Draco zurückkommt, bringt er mir was mit. Als Letztes kämme ich mir noch die Haare, meine kupferroten Haare, bis sie ganz weich und seidig sind und ich in dem Spiegel, der von sanftem Licht erleuchtet wird, wirklich wunderschön, wie eine Prinzessin in einem Märchen, aussehe. Harry hat den Spiegel extra für mich gekauft, ich wollte ihn unbedingt haben, als ich ihn in einem exquisiten Muggelladen gesehen hatte, aber er war so teuer, dass ich es nicht einmal wagte, ihn zu berühren. Zwei Tage später hing er in unserem Bad. Ich ziehe den seidenen Morgenmantel, den Harry von einer beruflichen Reise nach China mitgebracht hat, an und gehe ins Schlafzimmer, wo Harry schon im Bett liegt und mich anlächelt.

Offensichtlich hat er sich solange kalt geduscht und einen Anti-Kater-Trank genommen, bis er wieder nüchtern war, und jetzt hebt er die Bettdecke hoch, damit ich drunterschlüpfen kann. "Hallo, meine kleine Erdbeere", sagt er und ich kann nicht anders, als ihn anzulächeln. So nennt er mich immer, wenn er mir was beichten will.

Er fährt sich fahrig durch die Haare. "Ginny, es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin betrunken hier hereingekommen bin, aber ich war mit ein paar Kollegen unterwegs und..." Er zuckt entschuldigend und verlegen mit den Schultern.

"Schon okay", sage ich. "Danke für die Pralinen."

Harry lächelt erfreut. "Magst du sie?"

"Ja", sage ich. "Sehr."

"Ich kann dir noch mehr davon mitbringen", schlägt er vor und legt die Arme um mich. "Für meine Frau nur das Beste."

Ich schließe die Augen, damit ich nicht weinen muss. Ganz still liege ich da, bis ich seinen ruhigen Atem höre. Er schläft nie mit mir, wenn er von Draco kommt, vermutlich kann er das nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinen. Als ich sicher bin, dass er schläft, stehe ich auf und schleiche zu einem kleinen Schränkchen, in dem meine Unterwäsche drin ist. Harry würde nie da reinschauen, das weiß ich. Leise ziehe ich ein kleines Fläschchen hervor, Wodka, und nehme einen Schluck, und noch einen. Der Wodka schmeckt scharf und ölig und brennt die Tränen weg, die sich den Weg durch meine Kehle zu bahnen drohen.

"Ginny?" Harry hat sich halb aufgerichtet und schaut sich müde um.

"Ich war bloß auf dem Klo", sage ich und schlüpfe hastig ins Bett zurück, in seine warmen Arme. Er lächelt mich schläfrig an und schläft dann weiter, den Kopf liebevoll und sorglos gegen meine Schulter gedrückt. Jetzt muss ich doch weinen, aber ganz lautlos, das habe ich geübt, als Bill gestorben ist, da habe ich im Unterricht vollkommen lautlos geweint. Tagelang. Wochenlang. Monatelang. Niemand hat es gemerkt- bis auf Harry. Da sind wir zusammengekommen, als er entdeckt hat, dass ich auch im Gemeinschaftsraum weinte. Er hat mich in den Arm genommen- es war niemand mehr außer uns da- und meine Tränen weggeküsst.

Danach habe ich nie mehr wegen Bill geweint, weil ich so glücklich war, dass ich Harry hatte. Ich war vor Glück fast geplatzt, als er beim Frühstück mit mir Händchen hielt und in den Pausen mit mir rumknutschte und mir immer Schokolade schenkte und mich fütterte, wenn ich wollte, und ich genoss die neidischen Blicke der anderen Mädchen.

Ich war so glücklich gewesen, bis ich erfahren hatte, dass er Draco liebte. Ich war glücklich draußen herumspaziert, ein Mondscheinspaziergang, in dem kleinen hübschen Wäldchen hinter unserem Haus, da hatte ich sie gesehen, wie sie nackt unter einer großen Eiche lagen und keuchten und stöhnten und sich herumwälzten, und das Mondlicht ergoss sich silbern auf ihre Körper. Ich hatte ihr Stöhnen und ihre Schreie gehört, und wie Harry Dracos Namen schrie, und ihr Keuchen, abgehackte Laute, die nur noch entfernt als ihre Namen zu erkennen waren.

Ich war dagestanden wie erstarrt, meine Hand um einen Ginsterzweig geklammert, der tiefe blutige Kratzer hinterließ, aber ich hatte es nicht gemerkt. Als die beiden erschöpft nebeneinander lagen, streichelte Draco Harrys Wange und Harry kuschelte sich schnurrend an ihn, den Kopf auf seiner Brust.

Das war der Moment, in dem ich zerbrach. Danach konnte ich Harry nicht mehr glauben, wenn er mir sagte, dass er mich liebte, und mich dabei auf die Stirn küsste, als wäre ich eine Schwester, nicht seine Frau, und mich anlächelte, mit seinem wundervollen, hinreißenden Lächeln. Danach konnte ich die Echtheit in seinen Küssen und Berührungen nicht mehr fühlen, danach konnte ich seine Liebe nicht mehr spüren- ganz einfach, weil ich wusste, dass sie nicht da war. Aber meine Liebe zu ihm war noch da, ich liebte alles an ihm, alles.

Ich liebte seinen Mut und seine Stärke, seine Treue und Liebe gegenüber seinen Freunden, seine liebevolle Art, wie er sich um mich kümmerte, ich liebte sein Lächeln und seine Küsse, auch wenn ich wusste, dass die Küsse nur gespielt waren, ich liebte seine Tollpatschigkeit im Umgang mit Werkzeug und Kochutensilien, ich liebte seinen zerknirschten Blick, wenn er etwas kaputtgemacht hatte, ich liebte seine Brillanz im Kampf, ich liebte sein befreites Lachen, ich liebte seine lebendige Art, Geschichten zu erzählen, ich liebte seine Zärtlichkeit, ich liebte es, dass er mir immer Geschenke mitbrachte, dass er immer an mich dachte, ich liebte es, wie er über meine Witze lachte, auch wenn sie nicht gut waren, ich liebte es, wie er mich verteidigte und beschützte und nicht zuließ, dass ich verletzt würde.

Deshalb sage ich ihm auch nicht ins Gesicht, dass ich von seiner Liebe zu Draco weiß, weil ich weiß, dass er sehr traurig wäre, weil er mich verletzt hätte, weil ich weiß, dass er mir nicht wehtun will. Aber er tut es, jedes Lächeln von ihm tut weh, jeder Kuss, jede Berührung, weil ich weiß, dass er Draco anlächelt und küsst und berührt, und nicht mich. Es tut weh, es tut so weh, aber ich liebe Harry, und ich würde ihm wehtun, wenn ich es ihm sagen würde. Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen, ich will doch nur, dass er glücklich ist.

Er war nie glücklich, bis jetzt, wo er Draco hat. Wieso sollte ich dieses Glück zerstören? Ich bin doch nicht wichtig. Wenn Harry glücklich ist, ist das wichtiger als mein Glück. Eigentlich bin ich ja glücklich- ich habe einen liebevollen Ehemann, jede Menge Geld, tolle Freunde, ein sorgloses Leben, eine große Familie- ich kann mich nur nicht überwinden, es zu sein, weil mir Harrys Liebe fehlt.

Er liebt mich wie Hermine, wie eine Schwester, eine Freundin, und er küsst mich bloß, und schläft mit mir, weil er glaubt, dass es mich glücklich macht. Wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich es nicht will, würde er aufhören. Wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich ausziehen will, würde er mir eine große Wohnung kaufen und mich immer besuchen und meinen Garten pflegen und mir Blumen und Schokolade schenken und mit mir Essen gehen. Wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich mich scheiden lassen will, würde er mir all sein Geld geben und mir sagen, dass ich ohne ihn glücklich sein soll.

Aber ich werde es nicht tun, weil ich ohne ihn nicht leben kann, er ist die Luft, die ich atme, er ist das Wasser, das ich trinke, er ist alles, was ich bin und habe, es gibt nichts, das ich mir sehnlicher wünsche als seine Liebe. Allerdings frage ich mich, was er tun würde, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass er seine Beziehung zu Draco beenden sollte. Wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass er mir wehtut. Er liebt Draco nämlich so, wie ich ihn liebe, er würde sich selber damit so sehr wehtun, dass ich gar nicht darüber nachdenken will.

Ich wache auf, als Harry mich auf die Nasenspitze küsst und mir das Kissen so richtet, dass ich mich dagegenlehnen kann und mir ein Frühstückstablett auf den Schoß legt. Schinkentoast und Marmelade und Pfannkuchen und Eier und Honig und Milch und Tee sind auf dem Tablett und er schiebt mir einen Toast in den Mund. Er hat ein sauberes, weißes Hemd an und die gestreifte Krawatte, die ich ihm neulich gekauft habe, und eine ordentliche Jeans und lächelt mich an. "Guten Morgen, mein Sonnenschein", sagt er und gießt mir Tee ein, Melonentee, mein Lieblingstee, und Milch dazu.

"Guten Morgen", sage ich und lächle ihn auch an. Er sieht so glücklich aus.

Schweigend esse ich, während Harry mir erzählt, was Ron und er gestern im Ministerium gemacht haben. Er erzählt von Rons Streitereien mit dem Minister, der ein absoluter Vollidiot ist, und macht Ron nach und fuchtelt herum und ich lache.

"Ginny, Liebling", sagt er schließlich. "Heute gehe ich nach der Arbeit noch ein wenig mit ein paar Kollegen weg- du weißt schon, es könnte ein bisschen später werden."

"Ist gut", sage ich und lächle ihn an, während ich weinen will, weil ich weiß, dass er zu Draco gehen wird. "Viel Spaß."

"Du könntest doch heute mit Kathy ausgehen", schlägt er vor. Kathy ist eine meiner Freundinnen. "Sie erwartet doch jetzt ein Kind und würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn du sie besuchen würdest. Sie will Babyklamotten kaufen." Er weiß, dass mir das Spaß machen wird, bei Ellie, einer anderen Freundin, habe ich das auch gemacht.

"Ja, gute Idee", sage ich und lächle wieder.

Als ich fertig bin, gehe ich ins Bad und ich höre, wie Harry unten das Geschirr abwäscht. Gerade, als ich mich anziehen will, kommt Harry ins Bad und strahlt mich an. "Schau, das habe ich dir mitgebracht", sagt er und hält mir ein hübsches, gestreiftes Kleid hin.

"Es ist wundervoll", sage ich. "Vielen Dank."

"Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde", sagt Harry erfreut. Dann gibt er mir noch einen Kuss und verabschiedet sich. Als er die Treppe schon hinuntergegangen ist, springe ich plötzlich aus dem Bad und lehne mich ans Geländer. "Harry!", rufe ich, das Kleid an meinen nackten Oberkörper gepresst und meine nassen Locken im Gesicht.

Harry bleibt stehen und schaut nach oben, eine Hand über den Augen, weil die Sonne, die durch das Dachfenster hereinscheint, ihn blendet. "Ja, Liebling?"

"Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich. Meine Lippen zittern.

Harry lächelt mich an. "Ich weiß. Ich dich auch." Dann geht er.

A/N: Ähm... Reviews?


End file.
